


艾德勒女士的葬礼

by Garious



Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 不忠原著, 各种意义上的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 《迷宫中的侦探》番外。基于文本误读而产生的艾琳·艾德勒浪漫主义传记向瞎写作品，亦是该作者21世纪10年代著名黑历史之一。
Relationships: Adlock - Relationship, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, 福艾 - Relationship
Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211156





	艾德勒女士的葬礼

Miss Adler's Funeral  
艾德勒女士的葬礼

#

艾琳·艾德勒十七岁的时候，每天的烦恼只是即将截止却又无从下笔的读书报告，周三的意大利语课以及周五的艺术史。那时候的她还未领略过生活的苦涩，更不知道她人生中的第一场陷落将在那个夏天到来。

她的生父已经去世多年。艾德勒小姐在父亲的葬礼之前已经有多年未见过他，更别提记得他的模样。她不止一次对其他姑娘说，她习惯没有男性长辈的家庭生活——这也暗示了她母亲的强势地位，后来她改随娘家姓艾德勒恰好能佐证这一点。  
在来到美国以前，她的母亲，伊芙·艾德勒女士没少向女儿抱怨英国。她的英国“朋友”总爱在背地里嘲讽她和她的姐妹们为毫不优雅的暴发户。事实上，艾德勒小姐认为这说法并没有错。她那勉强算是经历过两次世界大战的外祖父确实像从菲茨杰拉德书中走出来的角色，残存了爵士年代的浪漫和傲慢——这用英国人地道的表达方式来说就是“暴发户”。但比起母亲将一切责怪给英国，艾德勒小姐更愿意将一切责怪给外祖父。她并不喜欢那个老古董，从各种意义上来说。当她们在一年前回到美国时，她的外祖父当着一些表亲的面，毫无保留地揭穿女儿婚姻的不幸，称她是活该嫁给了那个英国窝囊废。而年轻的艾德勒小姐虽然为这番话感到愤怒——毕竟她的父亲既不是英国人也不是窝囊废——她更深深地知道母亲目前的经济状况不允许她擅自辩驳这些“无伤大雅的玩笑”，她们需要艾德勒老先生的帮助。

后来，在美国的生活如她们所愿，甚至更好。  
艾德勒女士在波士顿找到一份秘书工作，而艾德勒小姐则在远亲的帮助下，进入了一所足够好的女子中学。她的周围围绕着像她一般崇尚自由而缺乏安全感的年轻女孩，来自中产以上的家庭，并在人生的前十余年接受过良好的教育。但“良好的教育”并不意味着这些女孩之间不存在幼稚的拉帮结派和勾心斗角，以及那些针对特定人的恶劣玩笑。  
当她在秋天从大西洋另一端转学来到这里时，有好几伙姑娘都试图拉拢这位漂亮的新同学。她习惯独来独往，便理所因当地将那些社团活动的邀请尽数拒绝。在之后的几个月里，她甚至没有意识到自己因此遭受到那些美国姑娘的排挤，或许因为她根本不在乎。

一开始，她只是会偶尔听见女孩们在一旁学着她说话，嘲笑她的英腔，又或是在课间离开教室后被人用铅笔在课本上写上难看的单词。年轻的艾德勒小姐对此不以为然。直到春季学期的某一天，她看见自己的名字出现在网球比赛的名单上，她才知道女同学们对她的偏见已经在无聊的流言蜚语里升了级——显然，好心的她们为艾琳报名参加了一项她根本不擅长的运动。

“看来有人迫不及待地想要看‘英伦贵族’出丑了。”艾琳正想把名单从软木板上扯下来时，安洁莉娜·霍普笑着出现在她身边，抓住了她的手腕。  
“别那样叫我，傻大个。”她没能挣脱，只能恶狠狠地向她瞪眼。

安洁莉娜抬起淡淡的眉毛，松开她的手。

安洁莉娜是典型的漂亮姑娘，高个子，金色的长卷发和小麦色的皮肤。如果不是艾琳听说她有网球特长——准确来说，是她去年差点晋级美网公开赛十六强——她或许会认为她的搭讪是为了捉弄。虽然它现在看起来更像是一次挑衅。  
“你想要干什么？”  
“距离比赛还有一个月，我可以陪你练习，如果你不介意。”  
“谢谢你的好意。但我不会参加比赛。”  
“嘿，我看不惯那些在暗地里算计人的婊子，我相信你也是。难倒你不想向她们证明你不好欺负吗？”  
“不。”艾琳·艾德勒回答道，甩着长发离开了宿舍门口的公告栏前。

她原以为这件事会像她想象那般，轻易地翻篇。但在比赛当天，她没想到自己会被一群网球协会的姑娘架到西辅楼后的网球场。当时她穿着紧身的校服衬衫，几乎展不开手臂，更不想在粗糙的地面上糟蹋她最喜欢的一双皮鞋。  
好巧不巧，她在第一轮就遇上了这所女校的头号种子选手。

她接过球拍时，看见球网对面的安洁莉娜·霍普用口型向她示意着什么。她没读懂，于是学着姑娘的模样双手持拍，略微俯下身子。

就在球过网落地，并加速向她飞来的那个瞬间，艾德勒小姐想了很多。例如，安洁莉娜或许会在日后遗憾自己没能参加亚特兰大奥运会。例如她的外祖父，他甚至没能看见奥运会开幕。

然后，当她准备挥拍的那个瞬间，她被开局的第一个球不偏不倚地砸中鼻子。

老师和女孩们看见霍普丢掉自己的网球拍，向球场的另一边跑去，搀起，或者说拖着满脸鼻血的艾德勒小姐去了医务室。

而不省人事的艾德勒小姐对此并不知情。

当她醒来时，马萨诸塞州的太阳已经指向正午。她摸了摸自己仍然钝痛的鼻子，庆幸它没被砸歪。塞在鼻孔里的纸巾，夸张地浸满了干涸的血迹。  
“你想说什么？”艾琳从床上坐起。她接过安洁莉娜递来的冰袋，按在鼻梁上。  
“我说，这一球让你。”

女孩看了一眼安洁莉娜。冰袋外面凝结的冰凉水珠顺着她的鼻尖滑落，其中一些流过她的嘴唇，让她一时间感觉不到面部的疼痛。  
她看着安洁莉娜·霍普坐在床沿，阳光从窗户投入，一部分落在她的脸上和金色的头发上，另一部分嵌进她身后的房间里。渐渐地，笑容在艾德勒小姐的脸上冷却，然后凝固。她看见安洁莉娜的脸向她贴近，手中的冰袋在不知不觉中滑落，凉意透过薄床单在她的腿上蔓延，却让她感觉滚烫。

她没有抗拒，她闭上眼。

这是她十七岁时的爱情，而十七岁的爱情往往不会长久。当毕业季来临，夏天的热浪就裹挟着女校姑娘们对成人世界的渴望，将那些虚伪而浮夸的青春期荷尔蒙都一股脑吹散。艾琳·艾德勒或许会对自己承认，安洁莉娜是她生命中的第一位爱人。然而她们的离别完全没有女孩最初所预想的那样轰轰烈烈，只是毕业典礼上数米外的一个眼神。像夏日的一阵风，拂过面庞后，立刻消失在燥热的空气里。

当艾琳·艾德勒迈入中年，回首自己在情场上的峥嵘岁月，意外地发现最终能让她铭记的时刻并不多。交给霍普小姐的初吻或许算得上其中之一。后来的艾德勒早已忘记第一个吻的滋味，甚至是之后的每一个，只记得在唇瓣相接的瞬间前，金色的睫毛在羞怯中微微颤动，麦色的皮肤，皮肤上失焦的雀斑，以及洗发香波的玫瑰味道——那是美妙而漫长的等待，融化在一个瞬间前的千千万万个瞬间里。

但直到有一天，当她闭上眼，发现自己想起的不再是霍普小姐，而是一双平静的蓝眸。

平静的蓝眸，苍白的皮肤，以及淡淡的须后水味道。

#

年轻时候的艾德勒小姐认为，母亲是个罕见的、理性的女人。就算在家中，面对自己的女儿，艾德勒女士也鲜少流露出她的真情实感。她终日游走在各类男人之间，让他们为自己居高不下的奢侈生活买单。  
这或许是艾德勒母女保守的邻居看不惯她们的原因之一。另一方面，这也解释了为何艾琳·艾德勒日后长成了那样危险的个性——她的母亲，不论是来自她的作风或是她的血统，艾德勒女士的影响功不可没。  
艾德勒小姐也并非不知道母亲在外的私生活复杂，但她向来对那些风声置若罔闻——艾琳自己从不过问母亲的风流韵事，只能期待她罕见地在某个节日的酒后与她谈论起这些。从这个角度而言，她们不像是母女，倒更像是师徒。而作为一个母亲，艾德勒女士仍然把握着自己的分寸，对自己在外“糜烂”的生活守口如瓶，以避免为青春期的孩子树立并不得体的榜样。可她的担忧最后还是成真了。  
艾德勒女士不知道，十年后她的女儿几乎活成了她的翻版。这比起年轻时潜移默化的影响，更像是冥冥之中已经注定的弄人造化。但，万幸地，她自己并没能看见这一幕。

艾德勒女士在一个冬天死去。那时，年轻的艾德勒小姐还在意大利进修声乐。她的成绩很好，天赋也备受导师的肯定。当她进入第二年的训练时，她被指定为一年级新生乐理课的助教。  
至于乐理课的讲师——也就是艾德勒小姐的“老板”——是个刚迈入不惑之年的单身汉。她叫他博雷奥先生。如果顺利的话，博雷奥先生将在明年成为副教授。  
他是个身材高大的男人，浑身散发着雄性荷尔蒙——换句话说，他就像大部分来自欧洲南部的男性那样，看起来风流多情。他蓄着络腮胡，有一头深色短发，卷起的衬衫袖子下覆着浓重的毛发。

天知道艾琳·艾德勒有多痴迷她的乐理老师。她爱博雷奥的一切。他低沉浑厚的嗓音，他梳理整齐的头发，他的络腮胡，他熨烫平整的衬衫和衬衫上的古龙水味道。尽管她的同学评价他是个不近人情的家伙，从不允许同学缺勤（他能记住声乐班所有人的名字），给出的平均成绩更是所有课程中最低的——但艾德勒小姐并不在乎。不是因为她拿到了“优秀”，而是她认为这种严厉尤其性感。

那天她从图书馆往教室的方向走去，博雷奥在中庭的走廊与她相遇了。他从走廊的另一边喊住艾德勒小姐，脸上没有任何多余的表情。  
“之后我需要花更多的时间进行学术研究，可能没时间应付一年级的课程。不知道你是否有兴趣做我的助手——具体来说，帮我准备资料，以及批改新生的作业。”  
“当然，博雷奥先生。”艾德勒用简单的意大利语回答，她不敢说得太多，害怕那样会出卖此刻的雀跃。  
“好的。那么，请你今天下课后到我的办公室来。”

艾德勒注视博雷奥消失在走廊尽头，怀里紧紧地抱着下午钢琴课的曲谱。

下课后，当艾德勒走进博雷奥的办公室时，他正翻着一本泛黄的英文书做笔记。听见女孩的敲门声，他抬起头，摘下眼镜。“告诉我，你一周的课表。”他示意女孩坐在他对面的扶手椅上，然后合上书，撕下一张便笺纸。

“我写给您。”艾德勒说道。博雷奥看了一眼对座的姑娘，似乎在犹豫，最终还是将手中的纸笔递给她。  
她接过钢笔，上面还残余着他的温度。

“你是美国人？”博雷奥忽然问道。  
“不，我的母亲是美国人。我在英国长大。”  
“是吗？但我觉得你不像英国人。”  
“为什么？”  
“我的前妻，她是英国人。我可以辨别出英国人的……气质。”  
博雷奥在说这话的时候做了个鬼脸，艾德勒笑了。“您说得没错。我在波兰出生，我的父亲是波兰人。”  
“怪不得。”  
“怎么了，先生？我究竟看起来有什么不同？”艾德勒问道。她放下钢笔，把便笺纸推到博雷奥面前。  
“你身上的叛逆气质——原来是呼吸过社会主义的空气。”  
艾德勒轻笑，将卷发勾到耳后。她从没想过博雷奥先生也会开玩笑。  
“您这是在调情吗，先生？”  
博雷奥一怔。“当然不是，艾德勒小姐。”

在之后的几个月里，艾德勒每个周五的下午都会帮博雷奥批改作业，好让他能专心指导研究生的作曲。除此之外，她也帮他翻译一些英语文献。  
博雷奥偶尔会在下午茶时间为艾德勒小姐带一杯咖啡和一块蛋糕，但他们从来没有单独出去过。大部分时候，她的老板看起来依旧不近人情，他会指出艾德勒在工作中的错误，甚至纠正她的意大利语。但这不妨碍年轻的艾德勒仰慕他的专业和风度。

或许，一开始的艾德勒小姐只想永远守住这小心翼翼的爱情。直到这一天。当时她在图书馆复印好文献，正准备离开，窗外突然下起了大雨。她没有带伞，于是把皮包里的东西都清理出来——包括她的曲谱、镜子和化妆盒——然后把纸袋里的资料小心翼翼地放进皮包，其他东西放进纸袋。  
她在雨中穿过图书馆和办公楼之间的广场。中途，她纸袋中的镜子不小心滑了出来，在广场不平整的石砖上摔了几米远。但她顾不上镜子，护着怀里的皮包，一路跑到博雷奥先生的办公室外。然后她推开办公室虚掩的门。  
“先生？”当艾德勒小姐走进办公室，她感觉脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
事实上，她知道自己应该在那时毫不犹豫地跑开，避免日后相见尴尬，她却没有。她径直走到博雷奥的办公桌前，把手中的资料放在他的书桌上。  
“艾德勒。”  
在发现她走近时，博雷奥竟然有些惊慌。他粗暴地把身上的女人推开。那个姑娘好像咒骂了一句，艾德勒没有听清，但她认出这是作曲系的研究生。  
她把额前滴水的长发勾到耳后。“周末愉快，先生。”她说道。

艾德勒回到广场，她在大雨中找到了那块摔碎的梳妆镜。那是安洁莉娜·霍普离别前送给她的礼物。在镜子支离破碎的倒映中，她看见自己脸上微微晕开的妆。十分狼狈，她想，这才彻底缓过神来。  
艾德勒小姐把湿漉漉的纸袋塞进皮包，准备往车站的方向走去。她起身，看见博雷奥撑着一把长柄黑伞从教学楼里追了出来。  
“艾德勒。”男人气喘吁吁地喊住她，把她撑在伞下。“请你忘记今天的事情。”  
“如果您不说，那么我已经忘了。”  
“该死的，其实……”男人揉了揉他向来整齐的黑发，它们现在看起来一团糟，“——不，我为什么要向你解释这些。”  
“您不必解释什么，先生。”  
“但……”  
“先生，我需要回去换件衣服，晚上还有戏剧社团的舞会。”  
“那至少请让我送你回去。”  
“不必了，先生。”  
博雷奥把手中的伞塞进艾德勒的手里，然后脱下自己的大衣，披在女孩的身上。  
“——那么，周末愉快，小姐。”他后退一步，进入雨中。“谢谢你的资料，它们……很好。”

如果说艾德勒没有把这件事放在心上，那一定是在自欺欺人。之后的几周时间里，当她在周五下午来到办公楼时，写着达尼埃尔·博雷奥名牌的办公室总是紧闭大门。这样并没有错。她危险的天性这样对自己说到，仿佛此刻已经猜到了结局。

圣诞假期到来前，按照惯例，声乐系的各个年级要集体举行一次冬季学期汇报表演，届时不仅会邀请整个音乐学院的教师和同学，还有不少知名的歌唱家。  
艾德勒所在的班级被分成三组，每组表演一至两首曲目，她与搭档选择的是当时热门音乐剧《歌剧魅影》的选段。一场戏中戏，曲名为《覆水难收（The Point of No Return）》。这并不是一首高难度的二重唱，但她和搭档都认为这段表演充满了戏剧张力。  
“看来你对饰演‘荡妇’充满期待，艾德勒。”当他们第一次排练前，她的搭档，一个来自英国的留学生这样打趣道。幸好他们之间已经足够熟络，艾德勒没有认为这是一句冒犯的话。她咧开嘴，向他掀起自己的裙摆。  
“倒是你，应该学学唐璜怎么泡妞。”  
那时候的艾琳·艾德勒就像是克里斯汀（*注：《歌剧魅影》女主角），清纯、灵动，并且天赋过人。她的追求者可以组成半个管弦乐团，而她不为人知的暗恋对象就是音乐学院的大众情敌。  
到了汇报演出的当晚，艾德勒的节目被排在上半场的最后。而令她感到不安的是，从下午彩排开始，她就没有看见她的搭档。  
“你看见乔治了吗？”她问场务。“我一天没有看见他了。”  
“他是不是穿着黑色斗篷？”  
“没错。”  
“别担心，我刚刚看见他去候场了。”  
艾德勒向场务指向的方向望去，看见红色的幕布后确实站着一个黑漆漆的身影，戴着足够遮住整张脸的兜帽。女孩悬着的心放下一半——刚才，她还在担心是不是自己要唱两个角色。  
她望向准备从舞台另一侧上场的“唐璜”，皱紧了眉，然后在场务的指挥下拖着鲜红色的裙摆走进舞台的中央。

Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
“我们走过不归点，不带一丝留恋”

当她的搭档开口时，艾德勒惊讶地在舞台上停住了脚步。他的调起得比以往都低——尽管，这更适合低音域的她配合，但经过多日磨合还在舞台上即兴发挥就有些反常。  
她的手中持着一只酒杯，倚靠在摆满道具的长桌上，弗朗明哥式的裙摆在脚边缠绕出一朵花。唐璜绕到她的身后，手掌撩拨着她的长发，她的脸颊。就在那时，艾德勒闻见了熟悉的古龙水味道。她近乎惊恐地抽出身，如同看见真正的魅影一般，看着唐璜走近。

You have brought me to that moment where words run dry  
“你引领我来到此地，在这里，文字也显无力”

她唱道，小心翼翼地伸出手。两人的脚步靠拢，然后分离，最终到曲目的高潮来临，艾德勒小姐期待又忐忑地将唐璜——魅影——不，博雷奥的兜帽摘下。她听见观众中的惊呼。男人剃净了脸上的胡须，面具之外的半张脸依旧看不出任何表情。他居高临下地望着艾德勒的双眸。

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
“说你愿与我共享爱情，共享生命”

他是认真的，不是吗？

Lead me, save me from my solitude  
“指引我、拯救我走出孤寂”

但——不。  
艾德勒提起长裙，向舞台后方退去。  
不，不。

Say you'll want me with you here beside you  
“说你愿与我相伴于此，此生不渝”

为什么，尽管她早已猜到这一切，但最终她脑海中闪现出的第一个念头是逃跑？

Anywhere you go let me go too, Irene, that's all I ask of you  
“天涯海角，让我与你同行。艾琳，那是我唯一所求！”

这是艾德勒小姐在很长一段时间里第一次感到恐惧。她紧紧地抓着身后暗红色的幕布，想要消失在这舞台上，却又无处可去。她感到惊慌，无助，呼吸也变得急促——想到刚才发生的一切，他的触碰，他的爱抚，一切都是真实的……或许有人会认为这是她精湛至极的表演，但事实上，从博雷奥现身的那一刻起，这些都是她的真情流露。  
她看见台上的灯光熄灭，大幕缓缓合拢，台下的观众们起立，致以全场最热烈的掌声和欢呼。但她顾不上那些。毕竟此刻，在这片黑暗之中，就只剩下她和博雷奥两个人。

“艾德勒。”  
博雷奥追着女孩走进化妆间。屋子里的其他姑娘看见这一幕，都在乐理老师威严的眼神中识相地离开。  
“今晚我所说的一切……”  
“——请您不要这样戏弄我！”艾德勒将头上的装饰取下，甩在桌子上。冷静之后，她又开始莫名其妙地为这一切感到愤怒，好像觉得博雷奥的表白是对她长久以来暗恋的妨碍。  
“我是一个失格的教师，我不应该这样做。但，小姐，请听我说……”当博雷奥最终说出那句话时，艾德勒落下了泪水。“我爱你。”  
这听起来多像是一句走投无路的挽留。  
她上前，用手臂环住博雷奥的颈项，踮起脚尖轻吻他的双唇，如她在过去无数次幻想的那样。

可一切都变得索然无味了。

第二天早晨，当艾德勒小姐回到租住的公寓时，电话的答录机里多了好几条来自美国的留言。她按下播放键，说话的是她的某位舅舅。  
“艾琳，这里是亚伯拉罕·艾德勒——亚伯舅舅。家里发生了一些事，希望圣诞之前你能有机会回来……  
“我知道，这或许令人难以接受。但请你保持冷静。  
“你的母亲死了。”

#

在千禧年前最后的冬季，当艾德勒小姐走进机场到达厅时，来迎接她的是亚伯舅舅。  
如果艾德勒小姐没有记错，亚伯拉罕·艾德勒从藤校毕业后就进入证券公司工作，一直独自生活在纽约。他没有参与家族生意，或许因为他尴尬的身份——有人说他是老艾德勒的私生子，尽管艾琳更相信他就像表面那样，是老艾德勒那过早死去的妹妹的遗孤——而除却这一点，他从本质上也和那些追名逐利的亲戚不同。他是与世无争的人。  
在机场大厅，艾德勒小姐没花很久就找到了亚伯·艾德勒。他们几乎有四年没见，但男人看起来就像四年前的样子。他并不比艾琳年长许多，高挑瘦削，带着一副椭圆形的眼镜，深色的短发修剪得一丝不苟。那天，他穿着一件长及脚踝的黑大衣，双手插在口袋里。  
亚伯没能认出她，直到艾德勒小姐走到她面前。  
“艾琳？”  
“是的，亚伯舅舅。”  
“你看起来——变化很大。”  
“可你却不。”  
女孩直白简短地说道。  
亚伯·艾德勒把年轻姑娘的行李搬上车，一路上他们几乎没有说过话。亚伯有问起她在高中的生活，还有她在意大利学习的近况，但艾德勒小姐回答的非常笼统——她不会也不可能向他提起真正精彩的部分，不论是初恋或是初夜，只能说：“不错。一切顺利。”

彼时的艾德勒小姐已经预见自己再也不会回到意大利。她不知道要如何再次面对达尼埃尔·博雷奥，也不知道要如何接受他的爱意。她甚至没有在离开前向他道别。正是在这时，她染上了那种不良习惯——正如许多年后，一位福尔摩斯评价她过于依赖逃避。但对于艾德勒小姐，这不是一种选择，而是条件反射，是本能驱使。她不愿接受任何来自他人的爱意，那使她于心有愧，她不值得。

在艾琳·艾德勒回到美国的第二天，他们为艾德勒女士举行了一个简单的葬礼。艾德勒小姐会永远记得那天凛冽刺骨的寒风，就像她的母亲在过去十八年间给她留下的记忆。来出席葬礼的人并不多，都是娘家的亲人。似乎他们没有将这件事告诉艾德勒女士的男友或前男友们，但工会代表还是送来了慰问。他们说伊芙·艾德勒是一个传奇。  
艾德勒女士的死是她短暂而跌宕起伏一生的缩影。大约五天前，这位秘书正坐在自己的位置上工作，突然一个男人冲了进来，向玻璃门后的律师连开了三枪。办公室里的所有人都逃走了，只有艾德勒女士上前夺下他的枪支，不料却被他身上的自制炸弹炸得血肉模糊。  
这个故事让艾德勒小姐轻轻地哭了。她埋在自己的双手中，没忍住才发出一点抽泣的声响。她当然为母亲的死而感到悲伤，但却不是因此哭泣——她只是觉得自己从未认识她听说的艾德勒女士。

葬礼之后，陪她度过那段灰暗日子的是亚伯·艾德勒。他是一个心思细腻的男人，但做起事来又像所有股票经纪人那样，果断且缜密。他帮艾德勒小姐利落地处理完母亲的后事，并在女孩决定卖掉原来的房子后，帮她在波士顿郊区租了一间舒适的单身公寓。  
“你决定什么时候回去？”在圣诞节前的那个早晨，当艾德勒先生帮艾德勒小姐搬来最后一箱行李时，他突然问道。  
“意大利？”  
“对。”  
“我不打算再回去。”  
亚伯·艾德勒扬起他淡淡的眉毛，说道：“你确定？你或许会在将来后悔。”  
“我已经学到足够多的东西了。”  
艾德勒小姐帮舅舅从身后的衣架上取下风衣，递给他。现在屋子里还是一团糟，她需要花上几天的时间整理这一切。  
“那你呢？”艾德勒小姐问，“什么时候回纽约？”  
“下午，开车花不了太长时间。”  
“着急回去与女友欢度圣诞？”  
“不，我……”男人似乎想要解释什么，但最后没有说下去。“我在波士顿已经无事可做了。”  
“那么，让我带你转转波士顿吧——它与你离开的十年前不同了。”艾德勒小姐拉起男人的手，说道。  
“好吧。”亚伯·艾德勒轻笑着回答。“反正我回纽约也无事可做。”  
平安夜的晚上，艾琳带着亚伯去了她喜欢的那家咖啡馆。他们手里拿着三明治和热茶，从市中心的街头一直逛到了海边。中途，艾德勒小姐提议去坐游船，但亚伯·艾德勒拒绝了。“我严重晕船。”他解释道，怕扫了姑娘的兴。而后者显然没有放在心上。  
他们去看了广场上号称是“二十世纪最大”的圣诞树。在十二点的钟声敲响时，他们对彼此道了圣诞祝福。然后亚伯拦下一辆的士，把艾琳送回家。

到此为止，这不过是再寻常不过的一晚。

“再见，亚伯舅舅。谢谢你为我们做的一切。”在公寓楼下，艾琳对艾德勒先生这样说道。这时她已经不再想母亲的事了。  
“不……这些只是……”腼腆的艾德勒先生移开眼神，挠了挠自己的鬓角。

到刚才为止，这不过是再寻常不过的一晚。直到艾琳·艾德勒踮起脚尖，亲吻了亚伯拉罕·艾德勒的双唇。

#

当2008年的金融海啸席卷美利坚时，艾琳·艾德勒和雷蒙德·波斯特在英国结婚了。也就是在那之后不久，亚伯拉罕·艾德勒被发现在家中自杀。他在遗书中将全部财产捐献给了社区的失业救助机构。  
“我考虑了很久，此刻才下定决心。”他写道。没有人知道他所说的“很久”是多久，又是因为什么让他下定决心。  
在家人看来，亚伯的崩溃毫无疑问是因为这场可怕的经济危机——这位仪表堂堂的单身汉几乎将自己的全部精力投入事业当中，数年来也未谈过一场恋爱。而艾琳·艾德勒对此始终保持沉默。她推迟了和波斯特的蜜月旅行，出席了舅舅的葬礼，并在墓前献了花。

那时候的艾琳·艾德勒已不再将男人对她的迷恋视为一种可怕的负担。她清楚的意识到，自己可以利用这些过载的爱意达成许多目的。这就是她从平凡走入深渊的开端。人们开始称她为魔女，或者施虐女王——这却使雷蒙德·波斯特对她产生兴趣。

她和雷蒙德·波斯特相识在一年前，那时距离她离开美国已过去了五年。来到伦敦后，她在西区的音乐剧舞台上扮演一些名不见经传的角色。然而这看似平淡的日子其实在计划中有条不紊地进行。  
一天，在演出散场后，波斯特在剧院门口拦下了她。艾德勒小姐有些惊讶地问他有何贵干。波斯特直白地说道，原谅我的冒昧，小姐，但我想更了解您——事实上，直到后来他们离婚，他都没能了解艾德勒。  
而后来的艾德勒却通过这段婚姻知晓了波斯特的许多秘密。他是一位畅销小说作家，大多数时候用着另外的笔名——朋友们只知道他为小报撰写社论，在一本文学杂志上有自己的专栏。至于他因版税获得的巨额财富，在朋友眼中就是一个谜——甚至，他曾多次被人质疑是伦敦最大的皮条客。

那天的晚些时候，雷蒙德·波斯特在伦敦最好的餐厅之一预定了两个座位。艾德勒小姐迟疑着答应了他的邀请，毕竟她已有多年未发展任何亲密关系。而在晚宴开始后，波斯特的发问不断让艾德勒小姐感到冒犯。她自认为是个宽容的人，但她从未这么快地对一个人产生厌恶。  
“如果这些信息都是真的——你出身名门，家族势力不可小觑，曾经在意大利最好的音乐学院留学——那么，究竟是什么让你堕落成至这般境地？”  
“‘堕落’？抱歉，我不明白您的意思。”她礼貌地要求对方修正自己的表达，“我想您没有资格对我评头论足，对我的生活指手画脚——我对现在的一切很满意。”

“当我说‘堕落’时，我的意思是下流的，施虐女王。”  
艾德勒会意地挑眉。原来他不过是找上门的客户之一。

“你从什么时候开始做那件事的？”  
“大约三年前。一位男士让我发现了其中的乐趣。”艾德勒叉起沙拉上的番茄，她努力让自己听起来礼貌，但语气里已经透露出藏不住的厌烦。“事实上，我认为您不用这样大费周章的约我出来——如果您能找到那个网站，也一定有办法在网络上联系到我。”  
“你害怕你的同事知道？”  
“我只是希望我的这两种生活能够彻底分离。”  
“那么，‘那种生活’是你谋生的另一种手段吗？”  
“不。就像我刚才所说的，是一种乐趣。”  
对艾德勒小姐而言，这一段充满侵略性的对话进行的并不愉快，波斯特的每一个问题似乎都要挖到她在面具之下的血肉——相比之下，晚餐过后的那个夜晚就愉快得多。但数年后的艾德勒小姐已经记不得那一夜的细节，只知道自己不过是又征服了一个毫无趣味的男人。

过了几周，当艾琳·艾德勒终于要成为女主角的替补时，她几乎快要忘记某位雷蒙德·波斯特先生。然而波斯特却突然带着一捧夸张的玫瑰出现在剧院中。  
“嫁给我。”  
当着整个剧团的面，他单膝下跪，请求道。

#

“他就足够了吗？”  
“这取决于你，如果你认为他能成为一个足够体面的‘前夫’。”  
那天下午，艾琳·艾德勒告诉雷蒙德·波斯特自己需要考虑几天，然后毫不迟疑地将她的“人生顾问”——詹姆斯·莫利亚提约到港口边的咖啡馆里。这是他们第一次见面，她没有想到莫利亚提会如此爽快地答应她。女人点了一杯冰拿铁。当服务员终于把她的饮料端来时，年轻男人面前的柠檬可乐已经见底。  
“我猜，你的意思是他就足够了。”她小心翼翼地说道。  
“事实上，我认为他是上乘之选——站在新闻和政治边缘的人——只要你利用得当，通过他搭建的人脉能领你进入任何圈子。当然，他不是完美之选。”  
艾德勒拿起杯子，犹豫了片刻后又放下。“无所谓。我们都不是完美主义者。”  
“接下来，你可以进入第二步。”詹姆斯·莫利亚提喝下最后一口可乐，将杯子放回桌面上，冰块撞击着杯壁发出清脆的声响。“但别忘了我们的约定。”  
“这需要花上一点时间——至少五年。”  
“不，三年。我不是爱谈条件的人，而你也不必妄自菲薄，女人。”  
艾德勒看着詹姆斯·莫利亚提起身，将皮大衣套在黑色西装外，带上礼帽，一声不响地消失在咖啡厅明灭闪烁的灯光里。在他离开后，艾德勒才感觉自己喘过了气。她花了几分钟平静下来，然后用渗出冷汗的手拨通波斯特的电话。

“——你愿意在特拉法尔加广场再向我求一次婚吗？”

雷蒙德·波斯特是一个浪漫主义者。他给了艾琳·艾德勒一个女人所能想象的最美的婚礼。他们去南美洲度蜜月，接着回到伦敦，继续各自在婚前的双面生活。从这个角度而言，艾德勒小姐——不，现在是波斯特太太——认为他们之间也有一些可笑的相似之处。但波斯特先生曾不止一次地提出，让他的夫人停止那些“露骨”的兴趣，只做他一人的施虐女王。波斯特太太用行动拒绝了他。“这也太不公平。”她说道，却没有坦白，在她的人生中其实并没有太多不得不做的事情，而这是其中之一。

故事又回到几年前。  
当艾德勒女士的葬礼结束后，艾琳·艾德勒整理母亲遗物，无意中发觉她的父亲曾是英国安插在铁幕以东的间谍，任务结束后在异乡的街头被刺杀。她的母亲则用了半生时间调查是谁出卖了他——当然，伊芙·艾德勒女士没有坚持下去，并且一度走向沉沦，直到她离开英国。  
好奇心驱使年轻的艾德勒小姐继续探索这段往事。但她从未将此事告诉过任何人，包括后来才出现的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。几个月后，她回到伦敦，甚至因此惊动了军情处。就在这时，詹姆斯·莫利亚提联系到她，说自己能帮助艾德勒小姐。  
“愿闻其详。”她不假思索地回答，不曾想这改变了她人生的轨迹。  
如果艾德勒小姐当初选择不过问往事，也未与那些不必要的仇恨进行斗争，也许她能和亚伯拉罕·艾德勒或任何一个人平淡地生活下去。尽管，更像莫利亚提所说，一个曾和同性、师长甚至是舅舅有过情史的女人，又怎么可能过着“平淡”的生活。  
她在心中这样承认，“或许吧”，但却忍不住想——或许正是因为向往着平淡的生活，才希望能获得几段刺激的爱情作为点缀。

Perhaps.  
或许吧。

毕竟当爱情真的来临时，她也都小心翼翼地躲开了。

在青春最后的章节里，艾琳·艾德勒所拥有的是金钱、权力、玫瑰与一段破碎的婚姻。詹姆斯·莫利亚提告知她那位决定抹杀她父亲的官员是谁。艾德勒看了一眼纸条，不动声色地撕掉了它。  
“比起余生活在他的阴影中，不如让我尝试他所经历过的一切。”艾德勒说道。她想，此时再来追究情报局的责任，不仅毫无意义，并将带来许多不可遇见的风险。她宁愿让自己成为“风险”。  
“我欣赏你。”莫利亚提说道。

在他们达成合作协议的那个晚上，莫利亚提为她草拟了未来三年的剧本。一切都依照计划进行。在这三年之中，她与雷蒙德·波斯特结婚又离婚，将半个伦敦的出版界和政界玩弄在手掌之中，成为街头小报妄图从政客与官员身上捕捉到的风与影。  
如果需要给她的工作命名，像某位自称是“咨询侦探”的先生那样，这位女士会很乐意称自己为“无国界间谍”。而作为帮助她成为“无国界间谍”的对价，她需要帮助詹姆斯·莫利亚提对付一些“微不足道的人物”。比如，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

“我会在合适的时候联系他。”已经离异的艾德勒小姐——现在称艾德勒女士更为恰当——提议。说话时，她正站在酒店的露台上，用肩膀夹着电话，然后点了一支烟。  
“不，那可是迈克。”莫利亚提懒懒的声音从电话另一头传来，“‘冰人’可不会吃你那一套。”  
“是吗？我打赌他是个处子。或者是个同性恋。”  
“迈克是个谜。”男人说，“但我知道另一个福尔摩斯，他就简单的多。”  
“那个戴滑稽帽子的侦探？”  
“没错，那个‘处子’。”  
或多或少，艾德勒女士已经猜到莫利亚提捣乱的计划。在他们为数不多的几次通话中，他时不时会向女人提起那个妨碍他生意的侦探。说者无心——毕竟莫利亚提有千万个机会置夏洛克·福尔摩斯于死地，而福尔摩斯先生活着的唯一价值只是陪他将游戏进行到底——然而对于艾德勒女士，她竟从中听出了趣味。  
“他似乎是位正义使者？真是有趣。瞧瞧今天的报纸头条。”  
“谁在乎？他这次真的惹着我了。”  
“看来有些人决定痛下杀手。”  
电话那头传来莫利亚提冷漠的哼笑声，然后是忙音。

这一天的晚些时候，某位重要客户恰好来到艾德勒女士的住宅前。她领女孩走进房间，并请求再给她几分钟的时间。  
“喂？”  
“福尔摩斯先生正和你在一起？”她拨通詹姆斯·莫利亚提的电话后，直白地说道，眼神从走廊尽头的卧室移开。  
“当然是。你想怎么样。”  
“我从国防部得到一串事关最高机密的暗码。作为交换，放夏洛克·福尔摩斯一马，我能让他……”  
“——再说一次！”莫利亚提忽然提高的音量吓了女人一跳，她攥紧手机。“再说一次，记住，如果你骗我——我会抓住你，剥下你的皮。”  
“我用我的性命担保。”  
“等着。”

她当然不是为了破解暗码而救下夏洛克·福尔摩斯，她甚至没有让夏洛克·福尔摩斯知道这件事，没有试图让他感觉自己有所亏欠。尽管侦探最后还是猜到了这一切，但他们谁都没有刻意提起。又过了几个月，当莫利亚提如愿破坏邦德计划后，他心满意足地从艾琳·艾德勒的世界里消失。而那位女士自己却不可避免地成为了整场阴谋的牺牲品——她不仅没有获得自己所想要的保护，更没能从爱情的爆炸中逃脱出来。  
艾德勒发誓，她从未想过自己会在这场游戏中爱上福尔摩斯，至多认为他是个“有趣”的家伙——正如她一开始救下他的理由。直到她最后一次试图去挑逗那位侦探。他指尖在她手腕上的摩挲，像划火柴般点燃了她的心。

为何他依然不为所动？这让女人感受到了前所未有的失落，亦或是满足。

在那个冬季的傍晚，在夏洛克·福尔摩斯离开之后，艾德勒坐着另一辆出租车直奔希思罗国际机场。她即将赴往与迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯最后的谈判，内心也因此惴惴不安。可正当她把玩着手里的沃尔图，想起刚刚在壁炉前的一幕，忽然情不自禁地嘴角上扬。平静的蓝眸，苍白的皮肤，以及淡淡的须后水味道。多年后，当艾德勒女士闭上眼，仍然会想起他们之间的这一刻，这几乎毁了她前半生的一刻。

然后她把手机密码从1009改成了SHER。  
“你会后悔的。”在她的脑海中，一个像她母亲的声音这样说道。  
“反正，不论怎样我都会后悔。”

她漫不经心地回答。

#

艾德勒女士经历了许多场爱情，但当她站在夏洛克·福尔摩斯面前时，依然认为自己对爱情一无所知。

“你知道这不再是一个游戏。而我也不是入戏太深。”  
她曾在遥远的沙漠中这样追问福尔摩斯的心。现在回想起来，艾德勒并不知道自己当时究竟是玩笑还是认真。  
“我欠你一条命，在此之前——别误会，这只不过是把旧账偿清。”  
而他始终认为这是将要结束的游戏。当她发觉这一点时，她感受到某种难以言喻的失望。  
她没有与人说起后来的事。关于卡拉奇。就像她没有与福尔摩斯提起有关她在此之前和之后的情人。夏洛克·福尔摩斯是过客，而不是她的把柄。她这样对自己说道，却特地在新生活开始前与他郑重道别。

艾德勒女士的葬礼在一个周末举行，因为她喜欢数字“七”。她让凯特邀请了安洁莉娜·霍普和达尼埃尔·博雷奥。但她没有邀请她的前夫，因为她知道波斯特是个小心眼的家伙。她也没有邀请那位殿下，因为她确实喜爱她，不想为她再招来不必要的麻烦。

最后，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他看起来依然是那么平静，仿佛他们之间什么也未曾发生。在葬礼的过程中，他始终低着头，小半张脸埋在围巾里，眼睛被额前过长的卷发遮挡着。艾德勒女士站在不远处，像过去一样，猜不出他此刻的心情。或许对他而言，这仅仅是个毫无意义并且荒诞的仪式，但他愿意出现并参与全程的风度还是让艾德勒女士感动不已。  
“参加自己的葬礼，感觉如何？”  
当葬礼结束后，艾德勒女士走到侦探面前。他站在原地，仿佛从一开始就知道她会出现。这时，他那样问。  
棒极了。艾德勒女士撒谎道。她看见安杰丽卡变成粗糙臃肿的家庭妇女，看见博雷奥两鬓霜白而依旧孑然一身，从未感时伤怀的她忽然间像是被巨大的悲哀笼罩。  
游戏别人的感情是否真如她原本想象的有趣？似乎不见得。尤其当她在这一次用死亡的假象迷惑外界，在不经意间却使自己将生存的真相看得更清——时间用一个又一个将就来换取你最珍贵的东西，青春、尊严乃至真心，可你却浑然不觉。  
多少年前的老艾德勒女士就曾告诉艾德勒小姐，“及时行乐”。因为每一份错过的乐趣都将在最后变成一场永无止境的懊悔。但艾琳·艾德勒一直知道，自己是注定背负这种可悲继续生活下去的——比起错过的懊悔，她更害怕在得到之后再次失去。同样，她不敢对没有把握的人付出真心。

“你冒着生命危险回到是非之地，就为举办自己的葬礼？”  
“简而言之，是的。这是一次正式的道别，福尔摩斯先生。”女人回答。她的脸上裹着纱布，避免他人看见整形手术所留下的痕迹。“艾琳·艾德勒从此在世界上消失了。”  
而男人却没有再说话。当树梢上的黑鸟离开时，振翅的声响打破了两人之间的沉默。“仅此而已？”艾德勒女士看见那双蓝眼睛之中的黯淡，他似乎在无声中这样问道。她微启双唇，正试图回应——福尔摩斯忽然轻轻点头，然后一声不响地转身离开，止住了她将要说的话。

“再见，福尔摩斯先生。”或许，她当时想这样说。  
“会再见的，福尔摩斯先生。”也或许，她是这样想的。

#

当艾琳·艾德勒在美国的新生活逐渐进入轨道时，她已经不会再去想福尔摩斯。她回到波士顿做了一段时间的秘书。但不久后，她便因为老板那使人困扰的迷恋辞职离开。这时她已经离开伦敦满一年了。然后，在一些机缘巧合下，她来到加利福尼亚，加入一个在洛杉矶发展得还不错的剧团。  
也就是在那之后不久，她见到了维罗妮卡。

维罗妮卡是一位神秘的小提琴手。之前的第一小提琴首席因为突如其来的车祸住院后，他向乐团推荐了这位女提琴家。没有人知道她的来历，艾德勒后来听在乐团的大提琴手说，大家都对她的水平表示怀疑——直到她拿起提琴，一曲终了后，所有人都闭上了嘴。

在之后的那场表演中，他们收获了有史以来最好的演出效果，如果说是“完美”也不为过。艾德勒在乐团排练时暗自观察过那个女人。她的皮肤很白，喜欢把黑色的长发盘在脑后。脸颊微微下陷，因此显得颧骨格外高。从远处看，她的眼睛应该是浅色的——蓝色或是灰色——眼神里总是透露着一股不近人情的凛冽。好吧，或许艾德勒之所以关注这位提琴家，是因为她的一切都让人联想到那位侦探。但她没想到维罗妮卡会在剧目散场后主动找到她。  
“你为什么总盯着我看？”这是她对艾德勒女士说的第一句话。“想要去酒吧喝一杯吗？”第二句。

艾德勒女士怔了一秒。“您让我想起了一个朋友。”她把在右边挽着的外套换到左边，然后伸出手。“艾琳·威格摩尔，很高兴认识您。让我带您去周围转转吧。”  
“你知道我刚来这儿不久？”  
“猜测——或者说女人的直觉。”  
维罗妮卡眯起眼，浅蓝色的。“我不相信直觉。你不过是在自己注意到这一切前做出了推理。”她一边说道，和艾德勒一起向外走去。  
艾德勒努力回想自己是如何做出这般推理——比起用缜密逻辑推断真相，她更倾向于玩弄人心的博弈——可能是因为她注意到女人第一天出现时，手里提了一件格格不入的呢大衣，可能是她不止一次看见女人乘出租车出行。总之，这都和居民的习惯不相符。她一定是刚来到加州，甚至刚来到美国。

“您从哪儿来？”她们在吧台边坐下，艾德勒向酒保点了一杯她没有尝试过的鸡尾酒。然后，她这样问道。  
“你猜。”  
“伦敦？”  
维罗妮卡轻笑，盛着威士忌的广口杯贴在唇边。“差不多。你曾去过伦敦吗？”  
“我在那儿生活过很长一段时间。”  
“那为什么离开呢？”  
艾德勒转了转眼睛，“情伤。”  
之后她们又聊了许多关于她上一段感情的故事。虽然，后来的艾德勒女士回想起这一晚的闲谈，会认为这更像是维罗妮卡对她过去的审讯，但她必须承认这是一段愉快的谈话。那个女人像是有一种魔力，使她毫无保留地倾诉心头郁积的往事，同时又不必懊悔自己说了太多。可能是因为人不会像提防一个朋友那样，提防一个陌生人。  
“我确实喜欢他，但还不至于到爱的地步。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“如果是那样，我会想要逃走。”  
“我可以理解。这很正常。”提琴家把盘起的长发散了下来，披在裁剪精良的无袖连衣裙上。她很迷人，艾德勒想。  
“是吗？从来没有人对我说过这很正常。”  
“王尔德说人的悲剧有两种，‘求之不得’与‘求而得之’。你很自信，至少你不会害怕自己得不到谁——也就是前一种悲剧，你过去的经历更是佐证了这一点。”  
“谢谢，这评价很高。”艾德勒女士玩笑似的向提琴家举杯，然后小饮了一口酒。  
“这并不是奉承，宝贝。”维罗妮卡笑了。她说起话来就像艾德勒所认识的一位心理医生。“但，你也知道迷恋的魔力有限，得到后将消散得尤其之快。所以，我并不意外你会抗拒爱情，因为你自己也不相信它。”  
“或许是这样。”  
“可你不能太依赖逃避，不是吗？”  
艾德勒女士眨眼。“你的意见是？”  
“我没有意见。”维罗妮卡说道。“爱情本就是一个人的游戏。”  
在目送维罗妮卡坐上的士后，艾德勒女士想了很多。然后，她又一个人回到酒吧，又点了一杯鸡尾酒，听台上的女孩唱完那首歌才离开。

她始终没有喝那杯酒。

第二天，她在表演时没有看见维罗妮卡，新的一提首席替代了女人的位置——与她十分相像，甚至，那位新的提琴家也叫“维罗妮卡”——却不是维罗妮卡。奇怪的是，似乎没有人发现这其中的异常。  
艾德勒女士一度以为是自己的精神出了问题，是对夏洛克·福尔摩斯的幻想使她恍惚。直到多年后，当夏洛克向她提起自己还有一个妹妹时，她才忽然明白了一切。

她知道这种心情——任何人若想要了解福尔摩斯，都是要花上一点心思的。

#

几年后，从海外交流归来的艾德勒女士陷入了困境。

她在意大利与夏洛克·福尔摩斯第二次交手，某种沉寂已久的感情再次占据了她的思绪。在他们重逢的那一刻，她似乎已经有所预感，自己终究是要陷入——或者说，再次陷入对福尔摩斯无可奈何的迷恋。只是，她向来确信，对方并不是会把情爱挂在嘴边的人，因此才毫无负担地用各种方式与他调情——没有任何发展亲密关系的意图，更不想承担风险与责任，仅仅为了乐趣。直至男人在她面前动摇，她如梦方醒，开始担心自己是不是做的过火。  
在那时，她发觉自己对福尔摩斯的“戏弄”早就不再单纯。但她一厢情愿地希望福尔摩斯永远不要提起那个字眼，仿佛这样就能将自己蒙在鼓里，把他蒙在鼓里，好让这段不寻常的关系能在平衡中持续下去。他们像是在小心翼翼地扇动那团火，不能烧得过旺，也不愿让它熄灭。  
艾德勒想，或许他们都是恐惧爱情的人。“福尔摩斯小姐”曾用王尔德有关悲剧的论断来解释她为何陷入这般困境，但艾德勒女士知道自己比这要复杂得多。她曾经交往的心理医生称她是某种“回避型依恋者”，即一旦自己的爱得到回应，便开始厌恶这种感情，甚至也不再迷恋对方。显然，这位医生并没能疏导她走出这种矛盾状态——毕竟，如果他的说法成立，便意味着至少一方没有真正付出感情，而倘若他们确实互相钦慕，那么艾德勒女士一定会开始“厌恶”并选择分手——事实上，她确实这样做了，却不是因为她的回避型人格作祟，而是那位医生有些烦人。

“抱歉，女士，我们有一个不幸的消息。”

在她放任自己爱上夏洛克·福尔摩斯，并且经历了遮遮掩掩的三年交往后，艾琳·艾德勒最终还是选择逃离。她承认自己是个自私的人。她向来如此，也从未想过改变。  
她向侦探编造身份暴露的谎言，并委托在报社工作的朋友为她杜撰一篇有关女演员自杀的新闻，弃用自己的旧号码以及相关的社交账号，甚至注销信用卡。这一切都是为了让这场死亡在五千英里外看上去真实。然而，当她做完这些，她又忽然开始反思自己是否反应过激。从最感性的角度，她认为自己并没有做错。她想要斩断与福尔摩斯的这份联系。她不敢想象与他的未来，尤其当爱情对于这个男人而言还仅仅是件新奇事物——或许他最终会发现这玩意的可笑，最终会厌倦，而自己只能成为他获得感受的试验品。  
二十年前的艾德勒小姐或许敢用一次心碎作为赌注，如今的她却不。她只想尽早避免更大的损失。当他们还在卡拉奇的时候，福尔摩斯先生就曾对她说，所有的心都注定破碎。他还说这句话并非原创，送给女人是为让她日后更加谨慎。艾德勒当时只是躺在他身边笑，心想鹿死谁手还未揭晓。没想到男人一语成谶。

所有的心都注定破碎，艾德勒女士承认。  
但破碎的心也依然需要跳动。

“尽管现在的状况不容乐观，你也不必过于担心。”

生活在西海岸的她始终过得很平静。没有新的冒险，没有来自各国情报机构的威胁。她也没有在福尔摩斯后再结交男友或者女友。她自嘲是因为年老色衰，风韵无存，事实上她只是不再能发觉他人爱慕的目光。在年轻人眼中，这位女士的魅力随年岁俱增。但他们不知道她的心已老去，她的爱情则全部留在了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的地狱里。  
之后，又过了一年，艾德勒女士收养了一只猫，这只猫一直陪伴她走到生命的尽头。那时她已经从台前退到幕后，忙碌的行政工作有时让她庆幸自己没有闲暇顾及空虚的心。

而这空虚，是她的“自私”所必须付出的代价。

“请您开门见山吧。”  
“从造影的结果来看，倘若持续恶化，你或许只有不到两个月的寿命——我知道这让人难以接受——加之你先天的缺陷，目前依然不建议手术。但是，如果几个月后情况能有所好转，可以再考虑支架或搭桥。”  
“您的意思是奇迹发生？”  
“抱歉，女士——是的。”

当艾德勒女士在工作中因为突发心梗而进行抢救后，医生向她下达了病危通知书。显然，她为自己设下的惩罚不仅仅是精神方面的，更影响了她的身体。她的“心”，在不知不觉中已不堪重负。几年里，断断续续的服药对她而言像是维持不堪生活的安慰剂，而抽屉里一瓶瓶没有用完的过期药片才是她对待生命最真实的态度。她知道自己终有这样一天，就像她的作家前夫曾说的那样：所有的故事讲到最后都是悲伤的，而所谓的喜剧不过是在中途戛然而止。

艾德勒女士不向往生命，当然也不畏惧死亡，有时，她最疯狂的一部分甚至会想，希望自己能在彻底老去前死去，比如现在。她不想在风烛残年之时给所有人留下一张枯槁干瘪的面庞，更不想让人在她离开后议论：她曾是一个有魅力的女人，但死的时候太难看了。

当下，她唯一担心的是家中饲养了近十年的老猫，以及她的葬礼。

#

“他确实是一个敏锐的男人。他在老太太的葬礼上就注意到我。我在湖边等着他，他走近，问我的第一句话便是，‘艾琳·艾德勒让您来的吗，殿下？’”  
“他还说了什么？”  
“他自言自语，就像你曾提醒我的那样，他在推理你为什么选择我做信使。”  
“抱歉，我并非有意让您卷入其中。只是认为，以您的身份多少能享有一些隐私特权，而我不想让国防部——尤其是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生知道这件事。”  
“乐意为你效劳，女士。但恐怕福尔摩斯先生——迈克罗夫特还是知道了。刚才他还劝说我不要再与你联系，我只得说我会承担一切后果。不过，说实话，你在五千英里外又能对他造成多大的危害呢？”  
病床上的女人轻笑，“您知道我年轻时干过的事，年长的那位福尔摩斯先生对此有不少阴影。”  
“要我说，他就是一个胆小的娘娘腔，难怪单身至今。我前阵子还在上议院听见传闻，说他……”  
“——那么，您最后是如何将我的讯息转达给他的呢？”女人打断道，她感觉有些累了。  
“如你的指示。我说，‘艾德勒女士前天上午在家中自杀，这一次是真的。’但我怀疑他并不相信这套说辞。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他问道，‘如果她决定自杀，又为什么要找您来通知这个消息？’于是我说，你知道，那位女士向来不安牌理出牌。”  
“您很了解我，殿下。”女人停顿，让自己喘了口气，“或许这样更好。即使他不相信这些，迈克罗夫特也会阻止他出境。而他就不会看见我现在的模样。”  
“你现在感觉如何？”  
“说实话，糟透了。”她在说这话时，嘴角带着微笑。“您可能会是最后一个听见我说话的人。”  
“任何一个人都会为此荣幸，但绝不会是我，女士。请你不要这样悲观。”  
“抱歉，殿下——护士要求我断开连线了。”  
“等等。”那位曾是艾德勒女士重要客户的殿下最后说道，“他说，你后来的样子有些像我。”  
“是的。我让医生参考了您的形象——出于对您的喜爱，我想。如果冒犯，还希望您能原谅。”她的语速很慢，分了几次才将这句话说完。  
“不，这令我感动，女士。但我也做了一件事，希望你原谅我，或者说，请你理解我。”  
“什么？”  
“后来我吻了他——以你的名义。”  
艾德勒女士没有说话。沉默中，她感觉脸颊上微微有些温热。她的泪水在止不住地溢出。  
“你会后悔吗，女士？”

“事实上，从结束的那一刻起，我就后悔了。”

#

艾德勒女士在夜晚因为心悸醒来。她看向时钟，距离上一次清醒已经过去了十四小时。

“感觉如何？”声音从病床另一边传来，她不必转过头去就知道那是谁。  
她叹气。没想到还是让他看见了自己最糟糕的模样。“你真是个自大的男人。”她不留情面的说，摘下呼吸面罩。  
“而你是个自私的女人。”  
听见男人的辩驳，艾德勒女士扬起嘴角，虚弱的她不再能发出过去轻盈的笑声。她伸出手，想要触摸夏洛克·福尔摩斯，以确保那不是自己临终前的幻觉。那确实不是。  
“你是来参加葬礼的吗？”  
“同一个人的葬礼，参加过一次就足够了。”男人坐在椅子上，向前俯身。他握紧艾德勒女士的右手，把她的手贴在唇边亲吻。艾德勒感觉到他的触摸，他的吻。她微笑。那双曾经操作精密仪器的双手新添了不少皱纹，就像被揉碎的信纸，即使展开也抚不平。“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
她喜欢福尔摩斯为她撒谎的样子。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“别傻了。”福尔摩斯望着她的蓝眸，“我一直知道。”  
女人垂下眼。“抱歉，是我让你失望了。”她说道。  
“不……”  
“自欺欺人的始终是我。”  
他摇了摇头，轻吻艾德勒女士的嘴角。“你还有一辈子的机会让我原谅你，所以，你得好起来。”  
“事实上，我觉得现在好多了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“千真万确。”她抽了一口气，感觉到胸口忽然收紧，力量渐渐从手掌间消失。“福尔摩斯先生——夏洛克。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你能一直陪着我吗？”  
“当然，当然。我的女士。”他点头，语气像是在安抚受惊的女孩。“只要你愿意，我会一直都在。”  
“谢谢。”艾德勒女士说道，安心地闭上眼。

那时候，她已经不再会想起十七岁夏天的校园医务室，十九岁汇报演出的会堂舞台，二十岁波士顿的世纪最大圣诞树或是二十七岁特拉法尔加广场上的求婚玫瑰。只有三十一岁冬季的贝克街，末日来临前的最后一瞬间。

平静的蓝眸，苍白的皮肤，以及淡淡的须后水味道。


End file.
